disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AllisseLove/Chapter 5♥ My problem and it won't get over...
Hey, hey, hey! Thanks for all your comments so here's the next one... Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It. but I own Celine ''' '''Jack P.O.V. I made my way to Kim. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her and said "Kim! Kim!" Kelsey came with a first aid box. I looked at her and she said "I know it sound stupid but if I do nothing she will blood dead!" I said "It's okay... We need a teacher." she said "Elizabeth is going to get Miss. Mallory (their coach from cheerleading)" I nod. I said "Kim! Wake up! Please open your eyes!" The door burst open and there was Miss. Mallory. She shocked and said "what happened!?!" I said "we don't know miss. Mallory" She nod and said "And what happened to Celine?" Jerry who was helping her said "We said we don't know woman!" Kelsey hissed "JERRY!" Then she turned to miss. Mallory and said "probably she fainted because she saw blood." Elizabeth ran to Celine. To help Grace and Jerry. I said "Kim! Wake up!" Miss Mallory was helping Kelsey and she said to me "keep talking to her." I said "Kim wake up! Please! For me?" I felt tears burning in my eyes. Kim P.O.V. Where am I? I looked around me and saw black curtains, a broken mirror, me on a bed. I looked next to me there was blood. I shocked. Then I heard "Kim! Wake Up!" I remember his voice. Jack? "Keep talking to her." Miss Mallory? "Kim wake up! Please! For me?" Jack? I smiled and said "Jack..." Nothing "Jack?" I said again. Tears streamed down my face. "Jack don't leave me alone!" I whispered... ' ' Jack P.O.V. I heard "Jack..." I looked at Kim then she asks "Jack?" I smiled tears streamed down her face. I whipped her tears away. I came closer. I heard "... don't leave me alone!" I kissed her forehead. She smiled. I said "Wake up please?" "AHHHH! Dude Never Touch Me!" I looked behind me and saw Celine who slapped Jerry. Jerry said "Ow... I saved you and you begging mad at me?" She ignores him and walked to me and asks "Is she okay?" I said "I don't know..." Then I ask "what happened?" She signed. Celine P.O.V. ' I signed. He looked sadder than normal. It looks like he's going to cry. I said "well only what I remember was..." '''Flashback '(''Italic is Celine She's telling her story what she remember ''Bold is Jack and Kelsey is normal (they are interrupting her flashback) ''"I was changing in my normal clothes. I was done with my hair. Kelsey and Grace where going to you guys to tell that Kim doesn't fell well" ''Why did they went together and not only Kelsey or Grace? Cause Kim said 'Kels and Grace will you two go to the guys to say that I don't feel well.' I said 'I'll keep an eye on her.' They said 'thank you' and left to you guys. Kim said 'Celine?' I said 'yeah?' she looked at me and said 'could you please help me?' I said 'sure ''girl' I walked to her and ask 'what's wrong?' she said 'do I look different?' I looked at her and her face was white.'' '''Looks like she saw a ghost? ''Yeah. Anyways I walked to her and ask 'you feeling okay?' she shook her head. I gave her bottle water out her bag. She said 'no thanks I'll be in the gym.' I said 'you have to wait for me okay?' she nod and went to the gym. Not even a minute or I heard her scream. I ran as fast as I could to the gym. When I was there she was on the floor blood was dripping on the floor. It was soo gross! I screamed and lucky for me Grace was coming. She saw me and asks 'where is Kim?' she looked at the floor and said 'what happened to her?' I said 'don't be mad at me I was here only a couple of seconds!' She said 'it's okay' I said 'get Jack, Jerry and Kelsey' and she left running to you guys but then I saw to much blood. I couldn't take it anymore! My legs were weak and everything spun and I passed out."'' End of the Flashback... ''' Jack said "Okay... Thanks" Jerry came to him and said "Dude maybe a kiss will wake her up." Grace said "Jerry it's not a fairy tale of sleeping beauty or snow white." He said "Yeah so what every help is welcome." Grace and Jerry stared arguing and Jack said "Okay fine I'll do it so now shut up you two! I have to be concentrate" Jerry said "What dude only what you have to is place your lips at hers." He shoots him his 'dead glare' Miss. Mallory said "come Celine we have to get some thing by the school doctor" I nod and we left. '''Jack P.O.V. When they where gone my friends started talking and I said "Guys! Please silence please!" They shushed each-other and nod. I signed I lend in. It was really creepy that Kim wouldn't react. I signed and kissed her. I was running out air. So I broke the kiss. Jerry said "And?!?" I said "No it felts like I kiss a dead body" He laughed and I shoot him the second time in an hour a 'dead glare'. I looked at Kim. I lend in ones more and whispered "Kim please open your eyes. For me." I kissed her one more time. I broke the kiss. She didn't move tears streamed down my face. Kelsey, Jerry and Grace came to me and give me a big hug. Kim P.O.V. Someone kissed me two times. I opened my eyes slowly. I saw that I was in the gym. I sat up care full. I looked around and saw Jerry, Kelsey, Grace and Jack hugging each- other. I signed and sat next to Jack. Was he crying? No it can't be! Tears streamed down my face too. I kissed his cheek. He looked at the side where I was. He smiled at me. He attacked me. I felt on the ground with him on top of me kissing me. I smiled in the kiss. We didn't know how long we were kissing but Jerry said "Woooow! I told you it was no fairy tale!" We broke apart. I looked at Jerry and said "why fairy tale?" Kelsey said "Doesn't matter. You okay?" I said "Yeah I feel fine." They looked at me and I said "No really I'm fine." Then I saw blood. I looked at it and ask "why is there blood?" Jerry said "O you where blooding." Kelsey slapped him. Then coach Mallory and Celine came with towels. They looked at me and Miss Mallory said "Thank God you okay" I nod. Celine said "Did you always have that?" I shook my head. Grace came out the changing room with my bag. She said "maybe we should go?" Miss Mallory was done whipping blood of the floor and said "Go home girls and boys see you Monday!" She smiled. I stood up and said to Grace "give my back" When I got my bag Jack grab it out my hands and carried it for me and I said "Jack I love you but I can carry my bag." He shook his head and said "I'll carry it for ya" I signed and we walked out school. Kelsey said "Kim be happy you have a boyfriend who cares about you." I said "I'm happy but I can carry my own bag and plus it's not that heavy." Jack looked at me and said "I wanted so let me" I said "Okay if you wanted to." Jerry said "I hope I can see that chick." I ask confused "Chick?" Jack said "he saw a girl and he said that she was smoking..." I said "Ohhh... Okay" Jerry said "I hope I can see her at Falafel Phil's" Grace ask "Why?" Jerry said "Cause every girl here like falafel! Duh!" I said "Not every girl" He said "who not?" I said "Donna, Delia, Halter, Sabrina don't forget Clair." He said "Yep but those girls are crazy" We nodded and we reached the mall. Milton came out the dojo and said "Where were you guys?" I said "We had a problem." He said "Rudy is mad- Is that blood on your shirt?" I said "Yes!" and walked in the dojo. Rudy said "there you a- Is that blood?" and Eddie said "It looks like" Rudy said "Kim?" I said with holding my hands up in defense "I swear I did nothing!" Kelsey said "Kim what happened?" I said "Clearly I don't know" Grace said "are you lying?" I said "No I am not lying! If I was lying Jack knows that" I was looking at Jack. He walked to me and looked deep in my eyes. Then he said "did you it?" I said in his eyes "No I didn't Jack" and I kissed him. I said "well I'm changing my shirt." I walked in the changing room. Kelsey came after me and I said "You don't trust me do you?" she said "Yep" I said "Look I'm not gonna do it" she said "you better won't " Grace came also and I looked at her and changed in a yellow shirt, a yellow vest and put my hair in a pony tale. When I was done. We walked out the chan ging room. When we were at the dojo. I froze. Jerry, Milton, Rudy and Eddie looked shocked. Jack came to me and said "please Kim if you love me than don't look at the window." I tried to look but then he kissed me. I broke the kiss and said "what's wrong with you?" he did my hood on my head and said "Please for your life don't look outside" I tried to look then I heard "KIMBERLY!!!" I shocked and smashed my lips against Jack's lips. Time to guess: Whose yelling "KIMBERLY!!!"? The second one for this week! ''' '''I hope you all like it ! please comment! ''' '''If you have an idea for this story let me know sent me a message on my message wall! Love ya all! AllisseLove♥ Category:Blog posts